blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Hard Work
Momoko: Yah I finally Got it! *Ran Into the Lab Ken: Got what? *Testing chemicals not really looking at Momoko Momoko: I've been waiting for weeks I orderd it! Kaurou: What is it? *Watching Sports like ken not really looking at Momoko Momoko: I got this from the Back of a Magazine a video camera! Miyako: Wouldn't you by it at a store? Momoko: Yah I would of but this cost 99% cents less. *Now everone in the room Minus Momoko is Lying on the Floor realizing her stupidity Kaoru: Man is she stupid (Mumbles) *Getting up of the floor. Momoko: And you'll never guess how Muched it cost $310! Ken: Wow thay Must be a rip off for a camera! Momoko: Know this camera holds ever lasting photos no limit also this is the last one in existents *Up in Kaurous face. *Everyone is now interested Ken: Then how did you get it? Kaoru: Yah i like to know that i mean last one in Existints In a comic book Ad? Momoko: I was the First caller in the whole world thats how badly i wanted it! Miyako: That must be a pretty special camera Momoko: I know *Stomach rummbles. Momoko: Guys im going to run down to the store outside watch my camera *Puts the Camera down and Runs outside Kaoru: Stupid camera Peach: I really like to see the camera Miyako: Its probably the best not to touch it Ken: Yah but it is the only one to exist. Kaoru: Its also has ever lasting photos Miyako: And when its expencive its better *Long Silence Peach: Out of the way im getting that camera! Ken: Im the Youngest Kaoru: Im the oldest Miyako: Well im mature *They Fight for the camera and knock it over in a batch of chemicals. Peach: Oh no look what you Done1 Ken: I Done it was you Kaoru Kaoru: Me It was peach! * The three of the Bicker Miyako: Quiet! *Everyone looks at Miyako Miyako: Guys stop arguing we need to Fix this Kaoru: Lets say that an earth quak happend. Ken: What then she would of felt it my idea is that you guys done it Peach: What a sweet loveable dog like me Who puts a camera near Chemical anyway Miyako: Guys you missing th...*Momoko enters then room happy Momoko: Guys this bun is so g.......*Stairs at camera melting Momoko: My camera! Kaoru: You see it wasn't our faults because.... Momoko: Yah Its my fault my carelssness ruined my camera. Ken: Yah thats it shame on you. Peach: *noddeing his head Miyako: *sighs Momoko: Well the good thing is turns out that was not the only one Group:WHAT! Momoko: Yes turns out there was another one there doing another contest and ill win that one knowing that its know the only one but i have to make double the money. Miyako: You don't have to do that. Momoko: Yes i do. Ken. * Staring at the Monitor. Ken: Girls there's another monster. Peach: Powerpuff girls Z Da wan Miyako (Hyper Bubbless) Kaoru: (Powerd Buttercup) Bubbles: Momoko your not trasformed Buttercup: Hurry up Momoko: Im not Going im going to work for $620 PPGZ: What! Momoko: Yes Now bye! (This shows a brief montage of Momoko working hard during the month and Miyako and Kaoru and also showing them as Bubbles and Buttercup get worried and feels gulity) Miyako: Kaoru we have to tell her Kaoru: No lets wait a little longer With Ken and the Professor Professor: ken I've been noticeing Blossom neglecting her job Ken: Yah she's working for $620 Professor: What! Ken: A video camera or something like that Professor: There's something your not telling me Ken: Yah Papa i mean Professor we kinds broke Momoko's camera and made her think she did Professor: Really welll you better tell her ill take care of the camera. With Momoko *Momoko is mowing a lawn *Miyako and Kaoru run over to her Momoko: What are you guys doing over here? Miyako:we came to say were sorry Momoko: For what Kaoru: We were the ones who broke it Ken: Us to *Ken and peach come out behind Bubbles and Buttercup with the Professor Momoko: Oh I knew Group: What? Momoko: Saw the whole thng out of the window Kaoru: Why didn't you tell us? Momoko: To teach you a leason and what really hurt me was the fact that you would make me think i done it. ken: Yah sorry about that you don't have to work anymore Momoko: Yah I do i need that camera Professor: Not exactly you see ive been working on a camera better then the dumb old thing you want and even better is that its the only one in existence what you wanted. Momoko: Thats amazing but i still have to finish this lawn and when im done i reach my goal for Half of the money. Kaoru: Well you can use the money for life supplie of cand -in a sarcastic toone- Momoko: *Grins Kaoru: Know i didn't mean that! Everyone laughs The End Kaoru: Really i was kidding